


idle

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: oh no [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: He didn’t realize just how much he’d missed his number one fan until he came back. During high school it had just been a crush, easy enough to ignore and squash down. Now it just was coming back with a vengeance.





	idle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm getting a lot of mileage out of that one sided kurusu akira/mishima yuuki tag

“Stop talking about Mishima when I’m trying to get you off.” Not that Akira wasn’t thinking about Mishima, in fact he was. He was thinking about this morning and how he had stormed off instead of actually going for that run he promised Ryuji. He deserved it though, bragging about it. What was he, 12?

He couldn’t stop thinking about it though, how Ryuji got together with Mishima, even if it was only once or twice. What did they do? Did Mishima talk about him? Akira was distracted, idly stroking Ryuji’s dick as he thought about it.

He didn’t realize just how much he’d missed his number one fan until he came back. During high school it had just been a crush, easy enough to ignore and squash down. Now it just was coming back with a vengeance. Why the fuck was he so attractive? It was literally unfair.

Ryuji sat up, pressing his fingers to Akira’s forehead to get his attention. “Ground control to Akira, are you still with me?” His eyes were unfocused, staring off in to space right in Ryuji’s face. “Maybe I really shouldn’t have said anything about ‘im.” He said to himself. Akira’s hands had stopped moving, entirely forgetting what he was doing in the first place. Reality came crashing back all at once and he jerked his head up. 

“What just happened.” He blurts it out, accidentally pulling his hands away. “Did I just….” He knows he zoned out, too busy thinking about what his friend would look like without his clothes on. What he felt like to the touch, what kind of sounds would Mishima make anyway if he got him off. Akira was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that Ryuji pulled him forward, snaking his hands up his shirt.

“Y’did. Thanks for nothing.” He grins playfully, pushing Akira’s shirt up and over his head. Ryuji rubs his back in slow comforting circles.

“When did he get so hot this isn’t fair.” 

Ryuji doesn’t answer, instead he pulls Akira down with him so that they’re both lying on the bed. “Dunno, carrying around all that camera equipment really worked f’r him, huh?” Akira didn’t answer, shoving his face in to Ryuji’s chest instead.

“It’s not fair.” He muttered it again, grabbing at the sheets and balling the fabric up in his fists. “It’s not  _ fair _ .” Ryuji runs his hands through his hair, twirling the strands with his fingers. He doesn’t say anything, thinking back on his meeting with Mishima. He groaned, annoyed that he didn’t even try to make things from this morning better. He had been jealous, he still is jealous of Ryuji. How dare he. How dare he go and make a move on the boy he’s wanted to kiss for years now. “.....Do you think I have a chance?”

“Maybe if you step up your handjob game.”


End file.
